


Куда заходят с солнца

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драма, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Не в силах удержаться, Майкрофт положил ладонь Лестраду на затылок, притянул к себе и крепко поцеловал, отчаянно желая найти выход из этой ситуации, пережить все это.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Лед и пламя [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/73168
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Куда заходят с солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entered From the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478668) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> Название "Куда заходят с солнца" (Entered from the Sun) взято из стихотворения Эмили Дикинсон № 475:
> 
> Doom is the House without the Door —  
> 'Tis entered from the Sun —  
> And then the Ladder's thrown away,  
> Because Escape — is done —
> 
> 'Tis varied by the Dream  
> Of what they do outside —  
> Where Squirrels play — and Berries die —  
> And Hemlocks — bow — to God —
> 
> Мне не удалось найти ни одного опубликованного перевода этого стихотворения на русский, а тот, что я увидела в сети, меня не устроил, поэтому добрые души перевели для переводчика, совершенно не дружащего с рифмой, это стихотворение аж в двух вариантах:
> 
> Обреченность – вот дом без дверей,  
> В который заходят с солнца,  
> Потом отбросив лестницу прочь,  
> За побег заплатив червонцем.
> 
> И это так далеко от грез  
> О внешнем мире твоем,  
> Где белки играют, сад загноен,  
> А цикута склонилась пред Богом...  
> (пер. ЛанаAkaRowan)
> 
> Исход - как дом без окон и дверей.  
> Мгновение назад ты был на солнце.  
> Капкан захлопнулся,  
> И нет назад путей.
> 
> Но, всеж, на каждого свой Замысел у Бога  
> И воля Божья, чем заняться до Исхода  
> Средь белок пляшущих и ягод зрелых,  
> И зарослей цикут.  
> (пер. Mirra)
> 
> **Не бечено!(**

_Февраль-март 2011_

Благодаря дипломатическим номерам, полноприводный автомобиль Майкрофта мог безнаказанно нарушать правила и превышать скорость, и, если бы не горе Энни и Лена, Лестрад получил бы гораздо больше удовольствия от этой стремительной поездки в Хитроу.

— Что, если мы опоздаем на рейс в Сидней? – взволнованно спросила Энни с заднего сидения, крепко держа мужа за руку.

— Не опоздаете, — пообещал Лестрад.

— Мы увидимся с Майкрофтом перед отлетом? – обеспокоенно уточнил выглядевший совершенно измученным Лен.

— Он делает все, что в его силах, чтобы приехать в аэропорт вовремя. Но если он не сумеет с вами попрощаться, то, уж будьте уверены, он найдет время, чтобы при первой же возможности прилететь в Австралию.

— Мы знаем, — уверенно сказала Энни. – Мы доставляем вам слишком много хлопот. Да мы же только две недели назад вернулись из Австралии!

— Не вы виноваты в том, что пьяный воитель протаранил машину твоей сестры. Повезло еще, что она была без детей, — сказал Лестрад.

— Что с ними теперь будет? – вздохнула Энни. – Старшему едва исполнилось двенадцать. Бекки подняла всех четверых в одиночку, никто ней не помогал. Мы можем задержаться там не на один месяц, присматривая за детьми, пока Бекки окончательно не поправится.

— Мы будем делать то, что необходимо, — твердо сказал Лен таким тоном, словно мысль о том, что им придется оставить Англию – оставить Майкрофта, если точнее, — разбивала ему сердце.

Лестрад остановился прямо перед входом в Терминал 5 — спасибо все тем же дипломатическим номерам. Служащий аэропорта успела открыть дверь «Лэнд Ровера» даже раньше водителя.

— Детектив-инспектор Лестрад? Я Ханна Уолтерс, приятно познакомиться. Мистер Холмс попросил меня позаботиться о вас, пока он не прибудет. Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста. Дуглас займется вашим багажом.

Лестрада, Энни и Лена провели через многолюдный шумный терминал в островок тишины и спокойствия — небольшую и даже уютную комнатку, где находился один-единственный человек. Яркое освещение подчеркивало, высвечивало усталость и обеспокоенность Майкрофта. Когда Ханна Уолтерс тактично ушла, Энни бросилась Майкрофту на шею и крепко обняла его.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Лен весь извелся бы, если бы мы не смогли с тобой попрощаться. Но тебе, правда, не стоило всего этого делать.

— Конечно, стоило. Мне жаль, что я не могу полететь с вами, — ответил Майкрофт, обняв Энни в ответ и похлопав Лена по плечу. — Вместо себя я отправляю с вами Питера Макбрайда. Он поступает в ваше полное распоряжение до тех пор, пока он вам нужен. Представьте себе, что он — это я, и обращайтесь к нему с любыми просьбами. Я только что разговаривал с хирургом Бекки: первая операция прошла лучше, чем они ожидали…

Лестрад не ел двенадцать часов и теперь умирал от голода, поэтому он удобно устроился в кожаном диванчике Честерфилд и принялся за изящно нарезанные сэндвичи. Не забывая жевать, он смотрел, как Майкрофт успокаивает людей, которые любили его с тех пор, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать.

— Я всегда знал, что не просто так люблю тебя, — сказал Лестрад, когда Энни и Лен пошли на посадку, попрощавшись с задумчивым Майкрофтом. – Чего тебе стоило успеть сюда вовремя?

Майкрофт неопределенно пожал плечами и налил себе кофе, потому что свежезаваренного чая не было.

— Ясно, это было сложно, — понял Лестрад. — Вот, поешь. Я так понимаю, ты не едешь со мной домой?

— Хотел бы, но не могу, — с чувством ответил Майкрофт и сел рядом с Лестрадом, тесно к нему прижавшись. — Спасибо за то, что купил билеты и позаботился об Энни и Лене.

— Не говори ерунды. Ты будешь по ним скучать, — добавил Лестрад, с осторожностью затрагивая непростую тему эмоций Майкрофта и его привязанностей.

— Да, — признался Майкрофт, не сводя глаз с пола.

Уголки его рта была опущены, придавая ему вид печального клоуна, как бывало всегда, когда он пытался скрыть свои чувства, особенно расстройство.

Лестрад обнял его одной рукой, притянул к себе и сказал

— Бьюсь об заклад, что Манипенни освободит тебе пару недель, как только сможет, и мы слетаем в Австралию.

— Это может быть проблематично, — поморщился Майкрофта. — Возникли различные осложнения.

— Мориарти?

— И он в их числе

Когда в дверь постучали, на лице Майкрофта появилось обреченное смирение.

— Нам пора, сэр, — сказала Фатима и исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Тебе уже надо уезжать? Будь осторожен. Пиши, когда сможешь. Даже твоих инициалов будет достаточно.

Чтобы скрыть внезапно нахлынувшие эмоции, Лестрад наклонился и поцеловал Майкрофта в уголок рта.

Майкрофт кивнул и молча направился к выходу. Однако уже у двери он круто развернулся, вернулся к Лестраду, который как раз вставал с дивана, и крепко обнял его, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

— Я люблю тебя. Я буду в стране, но вряд ли скоро появлюсь дома. Но я буду в полной безопасности. Ты тоже не рискуй, — приказал Майкрофт, заставил себя оторваться от Лестрада и поспешно вышел из комнаты.

Лестрад остался стоять, глупо улыбаясь. Одомашнивание Холмсов было долгим и непростым процессом, но, по мнению Лестрада, он уже добился заметных результатов.

* * *

Без Энни и Лена, которые занимались всеми домашними делами, Майкрофту и Лестраду надо было теперь самим как-то организовывать свой быт, чтобы на кухне у них была еда, а в шкафу — чистая одежда. Пользуясь тем, что на работе у него стало поспокойнее — и смирившись с тем, что Майкрофт, скорее всего, не покажется дома даже в выходные, — Лестрад принялся за дело. Он поставил гладильную доску в гостиной, вставил в плеер DVD «Без пощады» Планта и Пейджа[1] и начал подпевать, гладя стопку свежевыстиранных рубашек Майкрофта. На них от потратил куда больше сил и времени, чем обычно на свои собственные, и все равно они не получались такими идеально отглаженными, как у Лена. Лестрад качал головой в такт музыке «Wah Wah», когда услышал сзади тихое покашливание.

— Ты дома! Отлично! Я думал, ты будешь занят все выходные, — воскликнул Лестрад и выключил телевизор.

— Я и должен был бы быть занят. Вместо этого я делегировал часть своих обязанностей и испортил некоторым людям выходные, — без малейшего следа раскаянья ответил Майкрофт.

— Хороший мальчик.

— Твоя игра на воображаемой гитаре становится все лучше и лучше.

Лестрад улыбнулся, показал ему средний палец и поднял с доски утюг, пока тот не оставил дырку на поверхности.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Глажу рубашки.

— Это я вижу. Но это мои рубашки.

— Десять баллов из десяти за наблюдательность. С тех пор, как Лен улетел, грязное белье начало размножаться по углам делением.

— Тебе необязательно стирать мою одежду, — возразил Майкрофт.

Призвав на помощь всю свою выдержку, Лестрад сумел удержаться от очевидного ответа.

— Я бы сам мог этим заняться, — продолжил Майкрофт и добавил, вернувшись в реальность: — Если бы ты мне показал, как и что делать.

— Ага, в свободное от работы время, которого у тебя полным-полно. Расслабься. Это успокаивает мне нервы. Но если ты испытываешь непреодолимое желание поменять постельное белье и пропылесосить…

Майкрофт не так представлял себе их редкий совместный выходной, но все же кивнул и отправился трудиться. Беспорядок в гардеробной удивил даже его, и Майкрофт провел там немало времени, убирая все по местам и откладывая в сторону костюмы и галстуки, которые необходимо отвезти в химчистку.

— Не хочешь сходить со мной в магазин? — спросил Лестрад, когда Майкрофт вернулся в гостиную, переодевшись в повседневную одежду.

— Боро-маркет[2]? Купим все, что нужно, и пообедаем там же.

— Вообще-то я думал о «Сейнсбери», но ты меня переубедил. После можем заглянуть в Камден-маркет.

— Ты меня балуешь.

— Я знаю, я такой, — отозвался Лестрад. — К тому же музей паровой техники в Бренте сегодня закрыт.

* * *

Вечером Лестрад, на котором были лишь удобные поношенные джинсы и обаятельная улыбка, сидел на ковре, скрестив ноги, и безуспешно ждал, пока Майкрофт сделает ход. Они играли в нарды, но сейчас Майкрофт сидел, слепо глядя перед собой и забыв про игру. Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, можно было бы решить, что он отключился и ни о чем не думает, но в случае Майкрофта это был знак того, что он разрабатывает какие-то хитроумные планы, которые в равной степени могли быть связаны как с безопасностью страны, так и с желанием как можно сильнее вывести из себя Шерлока.

А ведь этот вечер должен был бы быть идеальным, смиренно, но с нежностью подумал Лестрад, рассеянно вертя в руках стаканчик для костей. Опершись локтем на кофейный столик, он начал доедать виноград, оставшийся от их сырной тарелки. Они могли бы в кои-то веки побыть по-настоящему вместе, поговорить за едой, посидеть, обнявшись, у камина. И, что было особенно обидно и оскорбительно, Майкрофт хоть и играл в четверть силы, но уже выиграл три игры, и именно поэтому Лестрад был сейчас почти раздет. Хотя вряд ли где-то существовали правила для нард на раздевание. Лестрад, должно быть, был не в своем уме, соглашался на игру, где во главе угла стояла стратегия, с гениальным Майкрофтом…

Лестрад вздрогнул, когда его легонько тронули за голое плечо.

— Прости, я не хотел пугать тебя, — сказал Майкрофт, гладя большим пальцем его шею. – Надеюсь, я не сбил тебя с мысли.

— В отличие от тебя, у меня их не так много. Я просто думал, как мне повезло. Как нам повезло. Даже если некоторые из нас мысленно сбегают в даль далекую во время игры.

— Да, прости, пожалуйста. Сегодня из меня плохая компания.

— Ну, ты определенно не жульничаешь, как обычно, — заметил Лестрад.

— Я никогда не жульничаю, — выпрямившись, возмутился Майкрофт.

— Майкрофт, намеренно возбуждать меня до состояния, когда я уже с трудом вспоминаю собственное имя, — это тоже жульничество, — весело сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт расслабился, снова откинулся на диван и провел босыми пальцами ног по боку Лестрада.

— Это тактика, к которой, конечно же, ты никогда и не думал прибегать.

— Думал, конечно. Но ты умеешь сосредотачиваться лучше меня. Ты решил свою проблему?

— Какую проблему? — уточнил Майкрофт, отвлекшись на теплый обнаженный бок, гревший сейчас его ступню.

— Не знаю. Джон подписал расписку о неразглашении и доступ к правительственным секретам? — внезапно спросил Лестрад.

— А что? Хм, да, верно, он знает о некоторых моих операциях больше тебя, но это лишь потому, что он работает с Шерлоком. Однако я никогда не просил его подписывать «Соглашение о неразглашении». Как правило, это часть наших обязательных требований, но я всегда считал это пустой тратой времени. Если кто-то захочет продать и предать страну, его не остановит подпись под какой-то бумажкой.

— А я подписывал это соглашение? — с любопытством поинтересовался Лестрад.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я подписал бумаги о покупке этого дома, даже не зная об этом. Может, ты подложил в те бумаги и соглашение.

Майкрофт отвел глаза и ответил:

— Нет, я совершил эту ошибку лишь однажды. Надеюсь, ты в это веришь.

Он постарался это скрыть, но в его голосе все равно прорезалась обида.

Лестрад наклонился, положил руки Майкрофту на колени и сказал:

— Конечно, верю. Я не это имел в виду. Просто, если ты еще в самом начале подсунул мне соглашение и забыл об этом, то имеешь право поговорить со мной о том, что тебя так беспокоит. Или же я могу подписать эти бумаги сейчас.

Снова расслабившись, Майкрофт провел пальцем по уху Лестрада.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил раз и навсегда, что единственная причина, по которой я не рассказываю тебе о своей работе, — это твоя безопасность. Я не хочу тобой рисковать. Я никогда не сомневался в твоей верности и честности, — сказал Майкрофт и с интересом добавил, стремясь разрядись обстановку: — Не знал, что ты умеешь краснеть.

— Сказал самый бесстыжий мужчина, которого я знаю, — пошутил Лестрда, но его глаза на пунцовом лице ярко блестели.

Майкрофт никогда не говорил льстивых и лживым комплиментов, и Лестраду было важно его мнение.

* * *

Готовясь лечь спать, Майкрофт и Лестрад, как обычно, оказались в гардеробной одновременно. Майкрофт замер, понял, что на Лестраде его собственные боксеры-брифы, а не привычные растянутые хлопковые боксеры. Майкрофт не мог не признать, что на Лестраде его трусы сидели гораздо лучше, чем на нем самом. Настолько, что Майкрофт не мог оторвать от него взгляда.

— Что? — спросил Лестрад, поняв, что Майкрофт пялится на него.

— Ничего просто любуюсь тобой в одном белье.

— В твоем белье. Я хотел спросить, могу я одолжить у тебя пару трусов или нет, но забыл. Мои закончились, потому что я забыл вчера их постирать.

Теперь Майкрофт уставился на него так, словно у Лестрада выросла вторая голова.

— Закончились? Бога ради, сколько их у тебя?

— На неделю.

— Боже мой. Все, решено, я покупаю тебе нижнее белье.

— Я попытаюсь выглядеть благодарным. Прости, что взял твои.

— Не говори ерунды. Ты можешь брать все, что хочешь. К тому же на тебе они смотрятся лучше, чем на мне.

— Теперь ты говоришь ерунду, — отозвался Лестрад. – Хотя не могу не признать, что они удобнее моих.

Он извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на себя сзади и уточнил:

— Они правда нормально на мне смотрятся.

— Сними их, — с хрипотцой в голосе приказал Майкрофт.

Лестрад, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть несправедливо обиженным, стащил с себя трусы и бросил их в корзину для белья.

— Можешь купить мне такие же, как у тебя. Эй, ты куда? Ты же предлагал мне секс, нет?

— Сначала я хочу проверить твой запас носков.

У Лестрада отвисла челюсть, когда он понял, что Майкрофт не шутил.

— Ты предпочтешь мои носки сексу? И если ты хоть на секунду задумаешься перед ответом…

— Хорошо, хорошо, я просто сразу куплю тебе носки. Что я теперь сказал смешного? — обреченно спросил Майкрофт.

— Никогда в жизни, даже в самых диких фантазиях, я не ожидал, что в наших разговорах о сексе будут фигурировать носки.

— У тебя есть дикие фантазии? Есть такие, о которых я должен знать? — мгновенно отвлекшись, спросил Майкрофт.

— У меня все просто и безыскусно, — почти извиняясь, ответил Лестрад. — Хотя когда тебя долго нет, я иногда дрочу на воспоминание о тебе в той серой шелковой пижаме, которую ты носил на острове. Ты тогда сидел в кресле, читая файлы, с очками на кончике носа, и на тебе было написано: «Не связывайтесь со мной». Только в фантазиях я, само собой, плевал на это предостережение.

— Пижама обязательно должна быть серая и шелковая?

Лестрад медленно улыбнулся.

— Ты можешь быть вообще без пижамы, — заверил он Майкрофта.

* * *

Лестрад зашел в гостиную, когда Майкрофт, растянувшись на диване, читал сборник стихов э э каммингса. Услышав, как открылась дверь, Майкрофт поднял голову, чтобы поприветствовать его, и тут же вскочил на ноги и подбежал к Лестраду, который пытался снять с себя куртку.

— Что случилось? Нет, подожди, дай я посмотрю.

Майкрофт помог ему снять куртку, которая была вся в пятнах от бензина и пахла им же.

— Спасибо. — Лестрад осторожно размял плечи. — Я вышел, чтобы купить фруктов на обед — кстати, пора прекращать жить на еде на вынос, я уже набрал лишний вес, — и меня почти зажало между такси и каким-то идиотом на минивэне. Вряд ли имеет смысл нести курку в химчистку, — вздохнул он.

— И рубашку, — добавил Майкрофт и поморщился, когда снял с Лестрада дешевую рубашку и увидел под ней стертую и поцарапанную кожу. — Тебе надо показаться врачу.

— Да ладно, все не так плохо. После душа можешь намазать меня «Гермолином». М-м-м, у тебя очень мягкая рубашка, — добавил Лестрад, пощупав рубашку Майкрофта, сшитую из особого, высококачественного хлопка, который на ощупь был похож на шелк.

Однако попытка Лестрада сменить тему и отвлечь Майкрофта не сработала.

— Кто отвечает за расследование? — спросил Майкрофт уже достав телефон и набирая одной рукой текст с ловкостью, удивительной для человека, который терпеть не мог писать сообщения.

— Да брось ты, — фыркнул Лестрад. — Никто не пострадал, так что нет никакого расследования. Я не успел рассмотреть номер такси, а номера минивэна были украдены с грузовика с Тоттэнхэме две недели назад.

Он посмотрел вниз, на руки Майкрофта, уже расстегнувшего его брюки, и грустно добавил:

— Сегодня ты вряд ли сможешь чего-то от меня добиться.

Майкрофт не пожалел для него выразительного и многозначительного взгляда.

— Сначала душ, потом отмокание в ванной. Я принесу тебе выпить. Виски?

— Холодное пиво, если оно у нас есть.

— Ты ел?

— Не помню такого факта своей биографии. Я передумал, давай закажем что-нибудь. Я готов убить за китайскую еду. Закажи ту рубленую утку из своего любимого крутого места. Много утки, — приказал Лестрад, оживая на глазах.

Как только он поднялся наверх, Майкрофт приказал проверить все камеры видеонаблюдения вокруг того места, с Лестрадом произошел несчастный случай. И, судя по всему, это и впрямь был несчастный случай: два нетерпеливых водителя слишком спешили и рвались вперед и не заметили Лестрада, который, следовало признать, плевал на все правила дорожного движения. Тем не менее, Майкрофт усилил его охрану.

* * *

— Я должен кое в чем признаться, — сказал Майкрофт, положив руку на борт ванной, которую они делили с Лестрадом. Поднимающийся от воды ароматный, благодаря пене для ванной, пар окутывал их обоих. — Я принял еще одно единоличное решение за нас обоих.

На лице Лестрада, который еще секунду назад был сонным и довольным, появилось обреченное выражение.

— Я купил еще один дом?

— Все не так плохо. Мы летим в Австралию двадцать пятого. На десять дней. Твой отпуск уже согласовали и одобрили.

— А я уже собрал вещи? — сухо уточнил Лестрад.

Самодовольная улыбка Майкрофта немного померкла.

— Нет еще. Но тебе не понадобится ничего, кроме шортов и крема от загара. Я могу все отменить, если ты против. Просто я подумал, что мы могли бы провести немного времени с Энни и Леном.

Лестрад провел ногой по паху Майкрофта. Пузырьки пены лопнули, а Майкрофт сделал резкий вдох.

— Я так и понял, что ты выбрал Австралию из-за этого, — сказал Лестрад после тщательно выверенной паузы — не стоило спускать все Майкрофту с рук вот так легко. — Это потрясающий план. Только ты не возьмешь с собой ни одного костюма.

— Грегори… — Майкрофт трагически вздохнул, но сдался: — Хорошо, но я не надену шорты.

— Грех прятать такие ноги, как у тебя. Я сам обмажу тебя с ног до головы солнцезащитным кремом с уровнем защиты три тысячи. И это не обсуждается, — твердо заявил Лестрад.

— Ты сегодня на редкость деспотичен, — задумчиво глядя на него, сказал Майкрофт.

— Это точно. Пойдем в постель?

Майкрофт уже поднимался на ноги, и с его начавшего вставать члена капала пена.

* * *

Майкрофта вызвали на работу, не успел самолет из Сиднея приземлиться, и Лестраду пришлось ехать домой на такси. Майкрофт позвонил ему следующим утром и непривычно измученным для него голосом спросил:

— Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?

— Конечно.

— У тебя совершенно отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, — фыркнул Майкрофт. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты поехал в деревню Гримпен, это в Девоне. Шерлок и Джон уже там, и, думаю, им понадобится твоя помощь или, по крайней мере, посредничество в общении с местной полицией.

— Вот радость-то. Без проблем, — быстро добавил Лестрад. — Ты утряс этот вопрос с Ярдом?

— Я использовал служебную командировку как предлог. Возьми с собой пистолет. Но только на всякий случай. Вряд ли он понадобится, но я предпочел бы, чтобы у тебя было оружие. Чарльз уже едет к тебе, чтобы отвезти к вертолету. Он расскажет тебе суть дела, пока вы будете лететь.

— Хорошо. Насколько это может быть опасно? В смысле, для Шерлока?

— Совершенно неопасно, я надеюсь. Однако во всем, что связано с Шерлоком, лучше подстраховаться. Осторожность превыше всего. Ну вот, я заговорил штампами, — с отвращением сказал Майкрофт. — Шерлок пробрался в очень и надежно охраняемую секретную лабораторию «Баскервиль», используя мой пропуск.

— А Джон?

— Следовал за ним по пятам, как обычно. А я то-то надеялся, что он окажет на Шерлока положительное влияние.

Лестрад нахмурился, пытаясь на расстоянии определить, что на самом деле беспокоило Майкрофта.

— Ты в порядке?

— Разумеется. Лишь занят проблемой, которая оказалась несколько сложнее, чем я предполагал. Твоя поездка лишь формальность. И все же будь осторожен. Прости, мне пора идти. Не рискуй.

Майкрофт несколько секунд смотрел на экран телефона, затем глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к Мориарти, чего ему хотелось меньше всего.

* * *

Заведения вроде «Баскервиля» неприятно напоминали Лестраду о наименее приемлемой части работы Майкрофта, той, о которой он предпочитал не думать. Чарльз, севший в кресло пилота вертолета, доставил Лестрада в Девон и рассказал все, что ему требовалось знать. Взяв ключи уже арендованной для его машины, Лестрад поехал в деревню Гримпен. Сам того не желая, он был заинтригован историей про гончую из Ада, о которой он видел передачу по телевизору. С другой стороны, ему всегда нравились фильмы ужасов компании «Хаммер», особенно те, в которых были видны веревки с подвешенными на них летучими мышами-вампирами.

Все его надежды на свежий девонширский воздух и чашечку-другую чая со сливками исчезли в Лощине Дьюера, когда Лестрад выстрелил непонятно во что. Разумеется, Шерлок не соизволил ему ничего объяснить. Но когда он уже готов был вмазать засранцу коленом в пах так, чтобы его яйца вылетели через горло, Шерлок успокоил Генри Найта, находящегося на грани нервного срыва, и показал ту свою сторону, в существовании которой Лестрад никогда не сомневался.

Пусть у Лестрада и раскалывалась голова, такая демонстрация Шерлоком свой человечности смягчила его настолько, что он взял на себя все остальное до прибытия местной полиции.

Вся та ночь была мешаниной образов и картин, которые, как был уверен Лестрад, ему никогда не удастся разделить на реальность и галлюцинации. Однако при всем при этом собака была мертва, как и тот мужчина, который выбежал на минное поле. К счастью, Лестраду не нужно было туда заходить, его задачей было обеспечить, чтобы туда не сунулись Шерлок и Джон.

Лестрад готовился провести остаток ночи на ногах и сражаться с местной полицией, но те с легкостью приняли и его временное командование, и тот факт, что расследование будет проводиться не их силами. После этого Лестрад порадовался, что работает очень далеко от Баскервиля. С другой стороны, сейчас он был именно здесь и делал то, что хотел от него Майкрофт…

Слишком уставший, чтобы решить, что он по этому поводу чувствует, Лестрад вернулся в Гримпен. Он предусмотрительно выманил шантажом у владельца гостиницы, который чересчур любил собак, ключ и поэтому смог спокойно зайти в здание и лечь спать. Несмотря на удобную кровать, спал он плохо, частично из-за кошмаров, частично из-за неестественной деревенской тишины.

Утром Лестрад, у которого закрывались глаза, уехал раньше, чем Шерлок и Джон проснулись, оставив им записку. Он доехал до Эксетерской станции и сел в первый поезд в Лондон. Он готов был на все, кроме этого чертова вертолета.

Большую часть пути обратно в Лондон он проспал и чувствовал себя почти человеком, когда заходил в дом, размахивая небольшой дорожной сумкой. Он отчитался Балаше, обреченно узнал, что Майкрофт спал этой ночью еще меньше, чем он сам из-за бешеного графика работы, и отправился на работу, чтобы окончательно вернуться в нормальный реальный и привычный мир.

* * *

Успокоенный тем, что Грегори вернулся в Лондон целым и невредимым и занимался в своем кабинете бумажной работой, которая грозила его поглотить, Майкрофт отправился на заседание Объединенного комитета разведки, где пришел в оправданную и холодную ярость от некомпетентности МИ-5. Три месяца спустя они, наконец-то, поняли, что восемь высокопоставленных членов правительства, госслужбы и армии потеряли членов семьи в результате, на первый взгляд, несчастных случаев.

МИ-5 начало шевелиться, только когда жена одного министра утонула, пытаясь спасти собаку, которая оказалась в реке, разлившейся от недавних дождей. Сам по себе этот факт был бы ничем не примечателен, просто еще один несчастный случай, если бы не то обстоятельство, что собака панически боялась воды и никогда и близко не подходила к реке. Внезапно инцидент Грегори с такси и минивэном показался Майкрофту не такой уж случайностью…

Как только заседание закончилось, Майкрофт уволил главу МИ-5 и собрал на совещание свой ближний круг. Ни по одному из семнадцати подозреваемых не удалось найти достаточно информации, чтобы с определенностью или оправдать их, или обвинить в предательстве. Если считать Дэвида — а логика диктовала, что его надо было считать, — в комнате с Майкрофтом находились сейчас шестеро из этих семнадцати.

— Восемь несчастных случаев? — спросил Майкрофт таким резким и опасным тоном, что многие из присутствующих невольно выпрямились.

Майкрофт мрачно осознал, что ему все же придется сделать то, чего он избегал уже какое-то время, и поэтому выражение его лица, вероятно, было еще более зверским, чем он хотел.

— Что вы об этом думаете? — добавил Майкрофт.

— Каждое расследование сочло эти смерти несчастным случаем, и МИ-5 не нашло ни одного доказательства обратного, — заметил Дэвид.

— Двое умерли в авариях в собственных машинах — свидетельств того, что кто-то испортил машины нет, следов наркотиков в крови водителей также не обнаружено. Пятилетний ребенок утонул в пруду для рыбок в саду своего деда. На сына Хана упали строительные леса. Реджис умер от анафилактического шока. Одна случайная передозировка, две аварии с велосипедами, — нетерпеливо перечислила Фатима, загибая пальцы.

— Ни один из тех, у кого погиб член семьи, не работал с тех пор с прежней эффективностью, если вообще продолжил работать, — добавила Джейн. — Не знаю, как это было сделано, но это явно были казни, а не несчастные случаи.

— Согласна. У нас не было времени, чтобы обстоятельно собрать информацию, но мы уже точно знаем, что во Франции было три подобных несчастных случая, в Германии— два, в Голландии— один. Очевидно, что на самом деле их может быть больше, — сказала Балаша.

Майкрофту до дрожи захотелось вдруг закурить.

— Мориарти отпустили?

— Да, прямо перед тем, как вы созвали нас на совещание, — ответила Фатима. — К сожалению…

— Они его потеряли.

— Да, сэр, — призналась Балшала. — Мы вынуждены были обратиться за помощью к МИ-5, у нас недостаточно своих людей.

Холодный взгляд Майкрофта пригвоздил ее к месту.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы поднимать вопрос персонала и его недостатка?

Майкрофт был рад, что МИ-5 оправдали его ожидания и были такими же некомпетентными, как он и ожидал. Было бы неловко, если бы ему лично пришлось организовывать побег Мориарти.

— Возможно, ваш брат может вывести нас на Мориарти, — предположила Джейн.

— Ерунда, — фыркнула Фатима. — Может, Мориарти и одержим вашим братом — не знаю, влюбленность это, просто восхищение или еще что, — но это так же может быть двойной игрой, и на самом деле его настоящая цель — вы, сэр. Это кажется наиболее вероятным. Зачем Мориарти преследовать детектива-любителя, пусть и очень талантливого, когда он знает, что вы его брат?

— Если вы настоящая цель Мориарти — а в этом я согласна с Фатимой, — то чего он тогда хочет? Я удваиваю вашу охрану, — сказала Балаша.

— Конечно, сделай это, — отозвался Дэвид, — но я не думаю, что Мориарти готовит что-то кроме обычной шалости и хаоса, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию окружающих. Нет никаких доказательств, что он руководит преступной сетью по всей Европе и организовал эти несчастные случаи. Если его больше интересуют жестокие кровавые шутки, а не деньги, то стоящий за ним реальный босс, если такой существует, вполне может решить избавиться от Мориарти.

— Или же хаос, который сеет Мориарти, мог быть их истинной целью с самого начала, — заметил Майкрофт.

— Нет никаких свидетельств того, что за этими «несчастными случаями» стоит Мориарти, — возразила Фатима.

— Да, но и того, что он за ними не стоит, мы тоже доказать не можем, — сказала Джейн.

Майкрофт вдруг решил, что с него хватит.

— Так мы ничего не добьемся, — сказал он. — Найдите мне доказательства.

Он взглянул на Балашу, и та, верно его поняв, задержалась, когда остальные вышли из комнаты.

— Прежде, чем я поеду сегодня домой, мне надо увидеться с несколькими людьми… — начал Майкрофт.

* * *

Перед тем, как отправиться к доктору Бонду, Майкрофт нашел время, чтобы поговорить с двумя своими ведущими специалистами по допросам, чтобы выяснить, что может выдать даже тренированного лжеца. Непроизвольная микромимика была неподвластна даже его контролю, но Бонд наверняка знал, какие релаксанты справятся с этой задачей. Возможно, для этого понадобится инъекция, но Майкрофт готов был на все.

Не то чтобы ему требовался длительный эффект релаксантов, холодно подумал Майкрофт, страшась того, что ему предстояло.

Несмотря на вторую дозу мышечных релаксантов, Майкрофт был взбудоражен и издерган, когда приехал домой, предварительно убедившись, что Лестрад уже там. Он прошел через спальню прямиком в гардеробную, где Лестрад как раз снял трусы, оставшись в одной мятой расстегнутой рубашке. Он улыбался, был растрепанным и теплым, и в его глазах совершенно точно читалось «идем в постель». Майкрофт хотел его так сильно, что на секунду забыл не только то, ради чего он сюда пришел, но и свое собственное имя.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — сказал Лестрад, даже не пытаясь скрыть, как он был рад видеть Майкрофта.

Его член уже начал вставать, и Лестрад медленно подошел к Майкрофту, который застыл в дверях, не в силах думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о том, что это последний раз, когда он видит такую улыбку Грега. Последний раз, когда они прикасаются друг к другу, разговаривают...

Не в силах удержаться, Майкрофт положил ладонь Лестраду на затылок, притянул к себе и крепко поцеловал, отчаянно желая найти выход из этой ситуации, пережить все это.

Лестрад одобрительно выдохнул, уже расстегивая на Майкрофте одежду. Однако как только он дотронулся до его члена, Майкрофт резко вывернулся из его объятий.

— Подожди, — сказал он, с трудом дыша. — Нам нужен презерватив.

Возбужденному Лестраду понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем говорил Майкрофт.

— Мы не используем презервативы, если только не трахаемся по-настоящему, но даже тогда мы редко о них вспоминаем. Дай я тебя раздену.

— С сегодняшнего дня мы каждый раз будем использовать презерватив для любого вида секса, — твердо и намеренно прямолинейно заявил Лестрад.

Подавляя все эмоции, он отчаянно желал, чтобы Лестрад ему поверил.

Лестрад замер, моргнул и вгляделся в лицо Майкрофта, надеясь найти в его выражении нечто, что опровергнет его слова.

Майкрофт уловил тот момент, когда Лестрад полностью осознал значение его слов. Лестрад провел ладонью по лицу, будто смахивая что-то, желание и нежность сменились сначала недоверием, а затем болью, которую он и не пытался скрыть. Хуже всего был тот момент, когда Лестрад окончательно ему поверил и плотно сжал губы, закрываясь, запирая на замок свои чувства.

* * *

Стоя посреди комнаты, которая больше не казалась знакомой и привычной, Лестрад понятия не имел, сказал Майкрофт что-то еще или нет: он оглох от стука крови в ушах, чувствуя себя так, словно стоял на дне глубокого колодца. Он всматривался в родное, любимое лицо, но не видел ничего, кроме смирения с его медлительностью в понимании такого простого вопроса. И именно это убедило Лестрада в том, что Майкрофт сказал правду. Он ему изменил, переспал с кем-то другим. Солгал ему.

Все повторялось, но на этот раз было гораздо хуже и больнее.

Защитные механизмы, которые помогли Лестраду пережить детство, не преминули включиться, давая ему возможность протянуть следующие пять минут. Не устраивая сцен, он отвернулся от Майкрофта и начал размеренно одеваться, концентрируясь на каждом своем движении. Надев куртку, которую он носил днем, он сказал:

— Я вернусь в субботу за вещами. Тебя здесь быть не должно.

Его голос был таким бесчувственным, что он сам его с трудом узнал.

— Хорошо, если ты считаешь, что так будет лучше.

Нескрываемая боль, которая на секунду промелькнула на лице Грегори прежде, чем он снова закрылся, едва не сломала Майкрофта. Он не сдвинулся с места, пока Лестрад не вышел сначала из комнаты, затем из дома, и эхо захлопнувшейся двери не разлетелось по всему дому.

Только тогда Майкрофт, наконец, прочувствовал, что он натворил, и в его сердце словно бы вонзился осколок стекла.

С ледяными и дрожащими больше, чем ему хотелось бы, руками Майкрофт огляделся, силясь вспомнить, что ему надо сделать. Несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло, его начало трясти. Это был шок, удививший самого Майкрофта: в конце концов, он знал, на что шел.

Грегори любил его, в этом Майкрофт никогда не сомневался. Он также знал, что существовал лишь один-единственный способ сделать так, чтобы Грегори раз и навсегда отвернулся от него. После многих лет несчастливого брака, в котором жена не раз ему изменяла, Грегори ясно дал понять, что никогда больше не будет такого терпеть. Однако Майкрофт не подумал о том, как сильно он ранит Грегори.

Майкрофт решительно сглотнул и на секунду испугался, что его сейчас вырвет.

Опомнившись, он принялся приводить в порядок расстегнутую одежду, стараясь не вспоминать о прикосновениях рук Грегори, его губ, не видеть перед глазами его теплую улыбку, которой он приветствовал Майкрофта, будто бы его появление было самым лучшим окончанием дня.

Майркофт закрыл глаза, и при воспоминании о потрясенном выражении лица Грегори, о появившейся на нем боли, его сердце, казалось, разбилось на куски.

Задыхаясь, Майкрофт заставил себя выпрямиться и сделать сначала вдох, а потом выдох, концентрируясь на этой простой задаче, пока не стал снова свободно дышать, не боясь, что без его контроля организм разучится делать это самостоятельно. У него не было ни одной панической атаки с пятнадцати лет, и не стоило к ним сейчас возвращаться.

* * *

Лестрад осиротел в шесть лет, и с тех пор его детство было чередой потрясений и перемещений: из детского дома в приемную семью, потом в другой детский дом и так далее. Все, чего он когда-либо хотел, так это тепла и безопасности семьи и родного дома: знать, что он не один, что у него есть тесная связь с другим человеком, что его всегда примут и поддержат.

И у него все его было. Точнее, он думал, что было.

Ему следовало быть настороже с Майкрофтом, следовало догадаться…

Засунув руки глубоко в карманы пальто, Лестрад приказал себе не думать об этом. Подобные размышления легко могли привести безумию.

Он ускорил шаг, словно надеялся таким образом отогнать все мысли. У него было много практики в этом вопросе, огромный опыт, и он сумел сделать то, что делал все предыдущие одинокие годы, чтобы выжить: сосредоточился на настоящем, на здесь и сейчас, не оглядываясь на прошлое.

Прежде всего его нужно было найти, где переночевать. Утром он позвонит в Ярд, возьмет несколько дней отпуска по семейным обстоятельствам и начнет искать постоянное жилье. На юге Лондона квартиры были дешевле, но транспортная ситуация оставляла желать лучшего. Значит, надо было присматривать что-то на севере, причем достаточно дешевое, чтобы он мог позволить себе платить за аренду, пока не продаст квартиру в Вест Кене. Там он точно никогда не станет жить, не дадут воспоминания обо всех счастливых минутах, проведенных там с Майкрофтом. Он попросит поверенного организовать куплю-продажу. Лестрад не хотел общаться с Фатимой. Ни с ней, ни с кем-то еще из людей Майкрофта.

Эта мысль повлекла за собой другую, и Лестрад обернулся и оглядел пустую улицу. Ни камеры, ни, тем более, люди за ним не следили. Раз Майкрофт снял с него наблюдение, значит, приходилось признать, что это и впрямь не какой-то ночной кошмар.

Ему придется арендовать минивэн, чтобы вывезти в субботу все документы из его кабинета дома… Из дома Майкрофта.

Лестрад снова прибавил шаг, будто бы мог сбежать об собственных мыслей.

Он дошел до Пимлико, когда, наконец, сообразил, что не имеет ни малейшего представления, куда он идет. И, если подумать, у него с собой была только одежда, в которую он был одет. Хорошо еще, что его бумажник был в кармане куртки, которую он накинул перед уходом. В том состоянии, в котором он сбегал, он точно не подумал бы о деньгах.

Лестрад встал, как вкопанный, когда его накрыло осознанием того, что все кончено.

И нет, его не вырвет, он не станет напиваться или… Нет, он не слетит с катушек.

Он горячечно сказал себе, что распланировать все свои дальнейшие действия — единственный способ пережить это.

Отель, в котором он в итоге остановился, был неоправданно дорогим и с чересчур тонкими стенами. Ритмичный скрип кровати в соседнем номере лишь сыпал соль на свежую кровоточащую рану Лестрада.

Рано утром он позвонил старшему суперинтенданту Ричардсону, чтобы, как он и собирался, взять неделю отпуска по семейным обстоятельствам. Ему сошла с рук эта ложь, потому что Ричардсона не интересовала семейная жизнь подчиненных, если только она не угрожала его карьере.

Купив достаточно одежды, чтобы продержаться до субботы, Лестрад обошел несколько риэлторских контор. По крайней мере, его должность детектива-инспектора хоть раз принесла ему пользу.

* * *

Майкрофт полагал, что самым невыносимым будет солгать Лестраду и потом смотреть, как исчезает его доверие к нему. Но нет, он был неправ. Самым невыносимым было неведение. Он не знал, куда пошел Грегори, был ли он в безопасности, насколько несчастным и потрясенным он себя чувствовал. Учитывая нелегкую работу Грегори и его развод, близких друзей у него не было, и он ни мог ни к кому прийти за поддержкой. Разумеется, то же самое можно было сказать о Майкрофта, но он — другое дело, он и не заслужил ничьей поддержки.

К тому же раньше у него был Грегори, а у Грегори был он.

Майкрофт снял с него наблюдение в тот же день, как Грегори ушел, и из-за крота среди своих людей он не решался проверить, как обстояли у него дела. Важно было не только окончательно и бесповоротно порвать с Грегори, но и вести себя так, чтобы никто не догадался, чего ему это стоило.

Однако когда он планировал все это, он не подумал о том, где и как Грегори будет жить. Что…

Майкрофт запретил себе думать об этом. Он не мог себе этого позволить. Никто из тех, кто мог следить за ним, не должен был видеть, что расставание с Грегори Лестрадом хоть как-то его еще заботит.

За годы работы Майкрофту приходилось играть много ролей. Это пока что была самой сложной.

* * *

К пятнице Лестрад въехал в просторную односпальную квартиру в мансарде в доме Эдвардианской эпохи в Боундс-Грин. Дом располагался рядом с линией метро «Пикадилли», так что дорога до работы занимала у него меньше сорока минут. И, что важнее всего, этот район был далек от всех уголков Лондона, где они с Майкрофтом когда-то гуляли.

К облегчению Лестрада, Майкрофта не было в «Доме Защитника», когда он пришел за своими вещами. Он вынес все из своего кабинета, понимая, что все эти документы все равно придется уничтожить: его квартира была недостаточно надежна, чтобы хранить их там, а в Ярд он не мог их привести, потому что вообще не должен был иметь их дома. Кроме рабочих документов он взял лишь одежду, которая меньше всего напоминала ему о Майкрофта. Стиснув зубы так, что со стороны могло показаться, будто он вот-вот оскалится, как дикий зверь, Лестрад запихнул одежду и гигиенические принадлежности в черные целлофановые пакеты, которые он не забыл захватить с собой. Он мрачно подумал о том, что провел полжизни, пакуя все, что у него было, все доказательство собственного существования, в такие вот пакеты, и за годы ничего не изменилось.

Он в несколько приемов отнес вещи в минивэн, посмотрел на получавшуюся неаккуратную кучку и едва не поддался соблазну выбросить все на дорогу.

Пожалуй, о нем многое говорило то, что у него не имелось ни одной вещи, которая делала бы его счастливым.

Осознание этого причинило почти физическую боль. Лестрад замер и смог продолжить работу лишь через пару минут. Забросив в минивэн последний пакет, он вернулся в дом, оглядел напоследок холл, а затем вдруг метнулся наверх забрать одну последнюю вещь. Все остальное он оставил. Не имело смысла обременять себя вещами. К тому же, это все уже было неважно. Единственное, что когда-либо имело для него значение…

Ничто уже не имело никакого гребаного значения.

Стараясь не выдавать горя, которое разрывало его изнутри, Лестрад положил ключи от дома в чашу на сундуке и в последний раз вышел из дома. Отъезжая, он и не подумал оглянуться.

[1] No quarter («Без пощады») - живой альбом Джимми Пейджа и Роберта Планта, бывших музыкантов Led Zeppelin. Он был выпущен Atlantic Records 14 октября 1994 года. Соответственно, упомянутая через пару предложений песня «Wah Wah» - песня из этого альбома.

[2] «Боро-маркет» - один из старейших продовольственных рынков Лондона. В частности, там можно купить высококачественные фрукты и овощи. «Сейнсбери» - сеть супермаркетов. «Камден-маркет» - вырос из блошиного и антикварного рынка, сохранил эту специализацию и добавил много новых. Атмосфера хипстерско-бохо-творческая, состоит из нескольких рынков и множества магазинчиков и стоек.


End file.
